


Something Unexpected

by MidnightWolfy



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But he can't say no to Legolas, Gimli is the voice of reason, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Original Character(s), Orphan - Freeform, PTSD Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Legolas brings home an orphan and Gimli is dubious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a cute beginning to a cute little series of dabbles and one shots about Legolas and Gimli raising a human child. The PTSD was totally unexpected.

Legolas was quite restless now that the Ring was destroyed and Estal, Elessar, he reminded himself, was crowned the King of Gondor. Many nights he found himself pacing, skulking Gimli insisted, the streets of his appointed home. It is not that he didn’t enjoy the peace that surrounded him or his time with his beloved Gimli. The dwarf being his anchor to this realm.

It was just that he was having such conflict within himself. His mind raced, going over past battles until he could almost taste the foul blood and orc rot, he ached from passed injuries, his body tight and tense when the comfort of his bow was not near, and his eyes caught sight of enemies that were not there when he focused. Battle fatigue the Men called it. His skin itched. 

Down into the lower ring of the city he paced. Pointed ears twitching and eyes scanning the dark alleys and roof tops for nonexistent foes. A shadow moved to his left, an arrow was notched before his mind registered a cat. Thin and scruffy it eyed the elf with suspicion. A fine sweat broke out on Legolas’s forehead. He shook his head trying to clear it as he lowered his bow with a sign. By the Valar what is wrong with me?

The cat, finding no ill will from this strange two-legger, continued on its way into the alley. Legolas glanced at the stars seeking guidance only tense as he heard the cat hiss before it hurtled itself from the alley and down the darkened streets. Suspicion seeped into the elf’s being and he narrowed his eyes. On silent feet his stepped into the shadowed alley hand griping his bow until his knuckles were white. 

Legolas’s ears picked up a faint sound. Sobbing. Muffled little whimpers and wet sniffles caused the elf to tilt his head in wonder. How could I have missed it? Legolas thought as he turned the corner. He was shocked to see a young human child. Tiny and thin in a way that told of many days with little food. The child’s hair was dirty and matted and her clothes where partially rags. 

“Go ‘way kitty,” the child said in between hiccups and wet sniffs.

“It seems you have me mistaken for someone else, little one,” Legolas said. Keeping his voice gentle and he forced his body to relax and loosen the grip on his bow. The child started big eyes wide as she took in the big person in front of her. 

“What are you doing here, little one? Where are your parents?” Legolas said kneeling down to meet the little girls wide brown eyes. They seemed too big for her skinny little face. 

“Papa went to fight with Lord Fa’mir and never came back,” She said in a whisper so low Legolas was sure a Man wouldn’t have heard her. 

“And your mother?”

This caused another bout of crying and remorse filled the prince’s heart. He reached for the child and pulled her shaking form into his body. 

“Shh… little one. It will be alright child. You are safe now. I am here. I have you,” Legolas said rubbing the little girl’s back. He knew then that she was an orphan of the war. It had been almost a month since the Black Gates fell. Holding her close the elf heading back up to his home. 

~

Back in the upper ring Legolas headed straight to the rooms that he and Gimli shared. Legolas gripped the little girl tighter. He hoped that Gimli would not be too cross with him. Opening the door he peered inside before he stepped in closing the door silently behind him. 

“Out late again, Lad?” Gimli’s voice trailed from the small breakfast table in the corner. Legolas started. He had hoped his beloved was asleep. The child in his arms made a small noise in her sleep and shifted uneasily. Legolas soothed her with a words in his native Sindarin. 

“I am sorry, my love. I have been restless as of late.” He said not daring to turn around just yet. He did not want to face the worry in his dwarf’s eyes. 

“Aye, me heart. I know that very well,” Gimli sighed, looking at Legolas in the weak candle light. “Will you not look at me? I am not angry with you. I merely wish to understand.”

Resolving himself and comforted with the dwarf’s kind words. Legolas turned and stepped closer to the light. Legolas heard Gimli gasp and curse under his breath. 

“I found her in an alley all alone, beloved. I fear she is an orphan,” Legolas said, soothing the girls matted locks as she murmured in her sleep. 

“Heart, this is no stray kitten you have brought. She is a human child. We must take her to the King and see if she has any family,” Gimli reasoned. His dwarven nature telling him that girl children are precious and needed caring above all others but his head telling that he was honor bound to search for her family. 

“She was in an alley, Gimli, she has clearly not eaten enough in days, nay, weeks. There is no family least not one that cares,” Legolas hissed in a quiet whisper. His protective instincts kicking in. He had never thought he would ever have children and finding his soul mate a male only strengthened this belief but there had always been a small hope in a tiny corner of his heart. 

“They may not know that she has survived. We must do what is right. You know this.” Gimli says his tone purposely low and calm. This situation needed to be resolved without his temper getting in the way. His elf had been troubled of late and he couldn’t deny the light that has come back into his eyes when he looks at the girl. 

“I made a promise that everything would be alright. I will not go back on it!” Legolas said. 

“I am not saying to do so, my One. I am merely reminding that we may not be able to keep her, as you wish. Two males of different races raising a girl child? We would be lucky to be granted the right even if there is no family.” Legolas’s eyes darkened in despair at Gimli’s truthful words. Could he do nothing right in this peaceful world? Was he doomed to live in the nightmare of the past and the uncertainty of the future?

Seeing Legolas’s face contort into one of utter desolation Gimli’s heart broke. With a sigh he moved to hug his beloved elf, human child and all. “I shall do everything in my power to make sure that the child is taken care of. If we do not find any family then by Mahal I will do all that I can to let you keep this child.”

“Gimli, my love, you have brought be great joy this night! Thank you, my love!” Legolas says his heart swelling. Giving Gimli a deep kiss before taking the little girl down the hall into their chambers all the while singing a Elvish song. 

“Valar help me, I cannot say no to this daft elf,” Gimli grumbles as he sits heavily in his chair and lights his pipe and smile spreading on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and I don't know much Elvish so I will use it very sparingly if at all. I have the next ten one shots/dabbles planned out so stay tuned.


End file.
